


Animal

by softgals



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, spoilers for the finale, takes place during 6x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgals/pseuds/softgals
Summary: Malia froze. It wasn’t just a voice. It was her voice. “Kira?”(aka how Malia ended up as a statue in 6x20)





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> A (kind of) Malira ficlet that takes place during 6x20, sometime between Scott and Co going to the school to fight the Anuk-Ite and Lydia finding statue!Malia

“Hello?” Malia made her way down the dark hallway. God, why weren’t any of the lights in the damn school on? “Scott? Derek? Creepy fear monster?”

Not sticking with the others had been a mistake. She should’ve chained herself to Scott and Derek, because this was only getting spookier by the minute.

One of the classroom doors along the hall was hanging open, and some sort of strange light was emanating from it.

“Hello?” Malia called again, quieter than the last time. Her heart had started beating faster, but she was never one to run away from a fight.

She stepped into the classroom, remembering to close her eyes at the last minute. She just needed to keep her eyes shut, and not be afraid, and then it couldn’t hurt her.

She felt along the desks, trying to listen for anything else in the room. For a moment, it was silent, deathly silent, and Malia almost opened her eyes, but then a voice spoke up.

“Malia?”

Malia froze. It wasn’t just a voice. It was her voice. “Kira?”

“Malia!”

Malia covered her eyes with one hand. It wasn’t her. It couldn’t be. It was a trick. She knew it was a trick, and she needed to keep to her eyes shut.

“It’s me.” Not Kira said, and Malia could feel her- no, it- getting closer, only she- it- didn’t have the same warmth that Kira always did.

“You’re not her.” Malia said, more to herself than fake Kira.

“I’ve missed you.” The voice cooed, “It’s been too long.”

Malia could feel it’s breath on her neck, and then a hand settled on her shoulder, and she jumped away. She moved her hands from her eyes so she could position both hands defensively in front of her, claws out and ready.

“Don’t you miss me?” It asked. It’s voice still a perfect mirror of Kira’s, but it didn’t sound like her. It wasn’t what Kira would say. And Kira would hug her, right away, and would feel warm and comforting and Malia could just melt into her.

Malia backed up, claws still ready. “Go away!”

“Won’t you even look at me?” Not Kira continued.

Malia tried to ignore her, swiping her claws out in front of her in a fruitless attempt to guess where the Anuk-Ite was.

“Open your eyes,” The voice was somehow behind her now, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up, “Come on, Malia.”

Malia turned around on her heel, trying to ward the monster away, but somehow its voice was still coming right over her shoulder.

“Open them for me,” It was practically in her ear, no matter how much she backed away, “Please? I love you.”

Malia had been backing away, but in that moment, she froze, her heart beating so loudly she could hear it.

“I love you, Malia.”

Malia lunged forward as a growl ripped its way from her throat. She knew she had little hope landing a blow, but she swung her fist anyway, and ended up slamming into one of the desks.

She lunged for it again as its laugh, Kira’s laugh, echoed off the walls.

It wasn’t Kira. Of course it wasn’t. Because Kira would never say those words. Kira didn’t love her. Not that way.

Even if she did really come back, she never would.

“Open your eyes!” It called, laughter slowly growing uncomfortably menacing. ”What, you don’t believe me?”

“Shut up!” Malia growled, striking again and crashing into another desk.

“Why would you?” The voice was twisted now, Kira but not Kira at the same time. It was harsher than Kira had ever spoken, at least to Malia. “Why would you ever believe I loved you?”

“Shut up!” Malia repeated, the pound of her own heart beginning to drown Kira out.

“You’re a killer.”

Malia whipped around, claws sweeping through air, scratching desks, hitting anything within reach, but never finding the Anuk-Ite.

_Killer._ The word echoed in her head. Even with her eyes closed, she could still see her sister’s face, her mother’s face, staring up at her, cold and vacant.

“You’re not even human,” Not Kira continued, “You live among them, but you’re not one of them. You never will be.”

Malia growled again, but she gave up on her attacks, instead retreating to the corner of the room. She just needed to get away from it, make it stop.

“They’re not killers like you.”

How was it everywhere?

“Open your eyes, Malia” Not Kira cooed, making Malia’s stomach turn.

Malia covered her ears with her hands, growling to drown out the noise. The thumping of heart blended with the buzzing in her head.

_Killer. Killer. Killer._

“They could never love you. They know you’re just an animal. No control.”

Malia tried to think of Scott, of the real Kira, of Lydia or even Stiles, but all their faces seemed to stare at her as vacantly as her family’s.

“How long until you loose control?” God, it sounded so much like Kira. “How long until you kill again?”

Malia had backed into the corner. She couldn’t get any farther away. She- it- was right. Kira was right. Why did the pack all put up with Malia? Didn’t they know who- what- she was? How could they even look at her?

“Why don’t you run back to the woods?” Kira- was it Kira? It had to be. It was her voice. “You don’t belong here, with them. With us.”

“Kira, please-“ Malia began, stepping towards her. She had to get Kira to understand, apologize to her, something. The pack, Kira, they all couldn’t think- couldn’t know- that she, she was-

“Of course, I don’t love you. How could I?” The laughing was back, and it seemed to suck all of the air out of the room.

Malia stepped towards it- her- again, eyes flying open. It couldn’t be Kira. She had to know it wasn’t- had to tell her-

“Kir-“ Malia froze, and the world faded, leaving her with nothing but her last image of Kira’s eyes, yellow and glowing with hatred.

 


End file.
